iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
English 101 grading
To pass English 101 there are multiple grading components. Grading is broken up into seven main parts. These parts include attendance, participation, D2L Responses, D2L peer responses, narrative project, informative project, evaluative project, persuasive project, and the final reflection letter and portfolio. These sections is worth between three points and twenty points for a total of one hundred points. Attendance and Participation Attendance is worth 10 points over all. It is recommended to show up to each and every class session although you will not be docked points for missing a class. Participation is worth five points overall but is broken up into 12 different parts. these parts include presentations, workshops, and reviews D2L Responses and Peer Responses D2L responses are worth seven points overall. There is a D2L post due on Friday every week. The post will be an open ended question about something worked on class that week. There are a total of ten D2L posts throughout the course. You will also be required to write four peer responses. Peer responses are replies to someone else’s D2L post. These can be at any time throughout the course on any of your classmates D2L posts. Narrative Project The narrative project is the first project completed throughout the course. It is worth a total of ten points. The Narrative is a descriptive essay in which you tell a story about a person, place, or event. The points are broken down between prewriting, peer review, workshopping and the final submission. Final submission is worth 9.17 out of 10 of the points Informative project The informative project is the second project done throughout the course. The project requires you to write a wiki. The wiki is based on the course itself. You may write it on anything that has to do with the English 101 course. This project is worth at total of fifteen points. The points are broken down between prewriting, peer review, workshopping and the final submission. Evaluative Project The Evaluative project is the third project completed throughout the course. This project is worth at total of fifteen points. For this assignment you will have two options. The first choice is to write a movie review of a movie of your choice. The second option you have is to write two Amazon product reviews on the products of your choice. The points are broken down between prewriting, peer review, workshopping and the final submission. Persuasive Project ''' The persuasive project is the fourth project completed throughout the course This project is worth at total of twenty points. For this project you will be asked to write a paper that persuades the reader to feel one way or another about a specific topic . The paper will be about the topic of your choice. The points are broken down between prewriting, peer review, workshopping and the final submission. '''Final Reflection Letter and Portfolio The final reflection letter and portfolio is worth fifteen points over all. The final reflection letter will be a reflection of how you felt about the class. This is where you can say what you liked and disliked about the course and what you think should be changed for the following semester. At the end of the course you will also turn in a portfolio of your work throughout the course. This will include all of your projects throughout the semester as well as the work leading up to including peer reviews and rough drafts. The points are broken down between prewriting, peer review, workshopping and the final submission.